


［瞳耀/枫考/破谅］良辰-贰拾

by beiyi



Category: s.c.i
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi





	［瞳耀/枫考/破谅］良辰-贰拾

几番上下，陈友谅发觉自个儿身子里也开始湿润，平素他给人一种精通风月之事的错觉，只怪他神情容貌无一不叫人心驰神往，即使莞尔也堪比春水荡漾，连空气都能荡起风情的涟漪。但他也只是看来如此，陈家自从出了陈斌，陈明俊那两个性子，陈国公对这个幺子看的倒是紧了些，少教他接触风情月暖，说到底陈友谅也是头一次经历此事，不知轻重深浅，眼下身子被轩辕破肏弄的舒服起来，便放松了心思，穴里冒的水却是越来越多。

轩辕破即使少不更事，也晓得依着心里叫嚣的欲望一次次狠狠撞击陈友谅的后穴。即使穴里淌着欢愉的水，陈友谅却也有些受不住轩辕破这般蛮干，因着药性驱策似乎毫无疲倦的阳物将肠肉挤压摩擦，酥麻的热度顺着结合的部位一路向上攀附，从尾椎到后脊，连着颈项都有了细小的痒意，过于狂浪的快意让陈友谅头脑发昏，连斥骂都变成了呜咽。

陈友谅自小是被捧着长大，哪里受得住这样又凶又烈的情事，更遑论是头一遭承欢，又道伯邑考骗他，这档事儿哪里称得上温柔缱绻，缠绵悱恻；轩辕破大开大合的肏弄倒像是要把自己折腾死了，快感来的过于汹涌。陈友谅越想越气，却又不肯只有自己遭罪，索性伸手揪着轩辕破束好的头发往后扯，轩辕破正享受着陈友谅后穴绞紧层层包裹自个儿阳物的爽快，冷不防就瞧见细白的手腕绕到自己脑后，头皮猛的一疼，随即听到了陈友谅的声音带着一丝委屈，倒不像斥责更像嗔怪，“你弄疼我了，急什么我又不会跑了。”

尽管轩辕破被陈友谅扯着发辫有些疼痛而下意识的往后仰，却也因陈友谅一句喊疼而放慢动作，小心翼翼了起来。早先沉沦药性纵情，轩辕破此刻才好好看着陈友谅，两人隔得如此近，连陈友谅脸上亮晶晶的汗水都能看清，他带着倨傲神色即使眉间含着艳情似火却也像是端正规矩的少爷，只是此时不着寸缕的坐在轩辕破怀里，眼底含着烛光昏昏氤氲成一片茫茫，犹如山间的云雾缭绕，诱着行人探访。自去年夏天在陈国公府里见过陈友谅，轩辕破便觉得他是这世上最好看的人，不光是因为他五官容貌不俗，更因着他每每神情动人，不论逞凶或者着急，凌厉的眼神却总配着眉目楚楚，就算再凌厉也只作半遮半掩的一尺软纱，绕在心头，成了死结。

如今这张端正又常有凌厉表情的脸上缀着细细的汗珠，尤其在眼角双颊，被烛火一晃若一层金色的鳞片覆在肌肤上。轩辕破陡生好奇，凑了过去细细吻着，身下的动作确实停了。

陈友谅却又不吃他这温柔的一套，由他吻着，但刚才尝过了甜头，如今体内含着的物什不动却如同隔靴搔痒，饮鸩止渴。只教他心底烧起的一团火都蔓延到了下半身，于是陈友谅又扯了一把轩辕破的头发，语气急切，“你怎么不动了。”轩辕破真被陈友谅弄糊涂了，不上不上自个儿也难受，此时得了令竟是比刚才还要猛烈的肏弄，抵着陈友谅娇嫩的腔口摩擦。糊里糊涂间倒真让他撬开一条缝，就这么将阳物埋了进去，陈友谅甫被进入生殖腔，又是与方才全然不同的欢愉，连扯着轩辕破头发的手都松了开，只来得及环着他的脖颈，被肏的上下颠簸，连声都哼不出来了。痛觉与愉悦并存，腔口嫩肉被摩擦的格外敏感，陈友谅被轩辕破不得章法却凶猛无比的肏弄挞伐的欲生欲死，几下就贴着轩辕破的小腹出了精，轩辕破却还没有半分想要发泄的意思。陈友谅此时确实没了力气，半靠着轩辕破的胸口，随着他的动作起伏，胸脯相贴的肌肤被轩辕破脖子上挂着的玛瑙石蹭得发烫。陈友谅觉得不舒服，就低下头去，不假思索含着这块石头叼在嘴里。

陈友谅鼻息里的呜咽气息都喷洒在这枚石头上，凝成了微小的水珠，还沾着他口里的唾液，泛着淫靡的色泽。

“该死的轩辕破，我吃了你的心。”陈友谅在轩辕破肏弄的间歇用牙齿将这个状似心脏的玛瑙咬得咯吱作响，双眉扬起，带着得意又不肯服软，这般好像就能又压过轩辕破一头，可陈友谅这回想错了。他的风情却让这含石的动作透着娇媚，不似女子温软的媚，反倒是带着锋芒的媚，带刺棱的软，可不是谁都能轻易拿捏，一不小心就能割了手，要了命。

换来的是轩辕破情动更盛，在他身体深处反复挞伐。

待轩辕破的阳物成了结，在他腔口堵了满当，被完全打开腔体准备被完全占有的时刻他才慌了神。陈友谅有时信期图了自己爽利，就叫轩辕破在他后颈的腺体上咬一口，两人的味息早就有着千丝万缕的绵延纠葛，如今这般被他弄在腔里，只怕是要怀了孩子。吓得陈友谅连忙扯着轩辕破的耳朵，喊着让他退出去。但已经成了结就难得在出精之前移动，陈友谅最后喊着的声音抖的厉害，却依旧是被轩辕破灌了一肚子精。

不知是药性太烈耗损精力还是两人都是初次做的过分猛了，待轩辕破出精之后，陈友谅竟然昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，轩辕破却是由药性转醒，被面前的欲色场景惊了个目瞪口呆。

被褥掉在了地上，陈友谅的身上还有刚才自己啃咬的斑斑红痕，因他皮肤白皙，衬的格外扎眼，就像过年时自己最喜爱的年糕，光滑软糯的白色年糕上点了一抹红色的喜点儿，平白惹人想要咬上一口；自个儿小腹上沾染着汗水和体液混合，但陈友谅身上挂着得汗水都隐约漾着蜜香，轩辕破下意识吞了一口唾液，小心凑到陈友谅合着的眼睑上吻了一下，又兀自笑了，抱着昏睡的人下了床榻转去屏风后的浴桶清洗。


End file.
